Overload Funk
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Ellieworld/CoM plotline. Takes place two years after 'Children of Megatron,' 2 weeks after 'Thoroughly Clean.' Bumblebee is confused about a few things and just not acting like himself. Jazz helps. Rated M for mechXmech SLASH and Jazz's dirty mouth. Please no minors! Explicit content to explain Cyb. society. If you don't agree you don't have to read.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is the property of Hasbro and whoever they've sold the rights to. No infringement was implied or intended. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the length of this one guys. I just started typing and couldn't stop until I was literally falling asleep at the keyboard. Turns out that I liked it, and so decided to share it with you. Takes place two weeks after 'Thoroughly Clean.' Explores what happens when a super advanced alien robot is faced with a less than ideal situation they've never experienced before. Depicts mechXmech. If you don't agree, you don't have to read. Rated M because they don't have 'XXX' ratings._

Overload Funk

It took him over two weeks, ten arguments with various others, three intimidating actions toward human associates of Ellie and a literal fistfight with the Stingray twins before he admitted to himself he needed to do something. That was two weeks and three days since he'd had his first overload . . . at Ellie's innocent hands.

That was why he was here, at the lair, sitting in his alt form trying to work up the courage to track down Jazz.

Finally, the mech in question sauntered out of the workroom when it became evident Bumblebee wasn't going to come to him.

"Yo! Little 'Bee. S'up?" the silver mech asked when the Camaro didn't acknowledge his presence.

"My temper lately," he answered as he transformed. Might as well get this taken care of now.

"Yeah, the Hatchet comm'd me when you 'loaded. Surprised you held out as long as you did."

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to be a long conversation," he advised as he slipped back into Cybertronian. Just the fact he was addressing him in their native language made the scout realize the gravity of the situation.

"I'm off for the next thirty-six hours," he continued. "Let's go to my quarters." Jazz transformed into the sleek form of a Pontiac Solstice and zoomed out toward the expanse, trusting the young mech would follow.

"Welcome to my abode," the saboteur grandly exclaimed as he transformed and walked through the door of a stone dwelling.

"Nice," Bumblebee agreed, just to be polite. All he really noticed was all of the sunlight from the quartz veins throughout the roof, and the thickness of the door as it was shut behind him. He, quite frankly, had other things on his processor.

"So, what's going on?" Jazz encouraged.

"I don't know what is wrong with me!" Bumblebee started as he began to pace. "Ever since Ellie cleaned that debris from under my aft armor, I haven't been acting like myself. Two days before the incident, I suggested she find a companion among the human males her own age. The day after, I picked her up from her college campus and when I finally located her, she was talking with a group of human males. I used my holo-form to approach them, and proceeded to intimidate the whole lot of them for being too close to her. Then, she was talking to Jukes and I threatened him for being too close to her. This triggered an argument with me. I had an argument with Ironhide for touching her during her lesson with him. I had an argument with Ratchet and First Aid both when they had to touch her for an exam of her implants. I argued with Optimus twice when he confronted me about my behavior; I even accused him of not caring enough about her safety.

"Overall, I've intimidated Ellie's human friends three separate times, had arguments with ten different beings, including her and Optimus and finally got into a fist fight with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"What was the fight about?"

"They were playing catch with her! I don't mean just a safe little toss of a couple feet either but rather a real pitch and catch between them. Of over ten yards!"

Jazz laughed at his outrage. It was behavior that Ellie and the front liner twins often engaged in. Everyone knew about it and the girl enjoyed being tossed around. The only ones that had issues with it were, understandably, Optimus and the medics, and now, apparently, Bumblebee did as well.

"You know they do that all the time Bumblebee. Why was this time so different?"

"Because she's mine!" he yelled without processing his words. "No mate of mine is going to engage in potentially harmful behavior!"

"And there we have the reason you should have come to me when you first overloaded."

"Why Jazz?" Bumblebee asked as he seemed to visibly deflate. "What's happening to me?" He searched his old friend's visor longingly as he sank onto a metal bench.

"You're suffering from what is familiarly known as an overload funk. Officially, it's called a non-reciprocated interface overload induced self-sustaining and compounding behavioral anomaly."

"What is that?"

"Despite this blasted war, our species is geared to be a very generous people. That's why, when a mech overloads for the first time, he has to bring his partner to overload as well. If he doesn't, then he begins to suffer from bouts of possessiveness, angry outbursts and arguments. If not rectified, it can even escalate into physical altercations and murder."

"I thought that only happened when a spark claim hasn't been consummated. Why does that occur after the first overload anyway?"

"The spark claim behavior you're referring to happens during an incomplete mating spark bond. In general, it happens when a femme has marked a desired mech for her collective and he is refusing to accept the mark. Eventually, he will have to accept her claim and stake his own on her or else he can suffer permanent injury to his spark. And if it's a Seeker that's on the receiving end of an incomplete bond . . . well, just be glad you ain't a Seeker. They are incredibly possessive of their mates, and are absolutely stingy for the initial stages of a mating bond. It's something in their programming that makes 'em establish their rank as the top mech in a femme's collective, if only in their own processor.

"As far as why it happens after a mech's first overload, well, it kinda goes back to that whole generosity thing. That's why first timers are generally partnered with experienced mechs; the more experienced partner knows how to bring both their student and themselves to overload."

"Are you saying I have to overload again with Ellie?" Bumblebee asked, scandalized. "But, she's human! And she's still under the age of consent, and she's human, and she's Optimus' daughter, and she's human!"

"Easy little 'Bee," Jazz chuckled. "Unlike an incomplete mating bond, an overload funk can be rectified with a substitute."

"Will it make the arcs between me and Ellie go away?" he asked hopefully.

"What arcs?" Jazz asked, lapsing back into English in his alarm.

"Well, when she started washing me in my alt form before my overload, we exchanged an energy arc. Ever since then, well, whenever she touches me, we exchange another arc."

"Hmm, it may be that you were so overdue for your first 'load that Ellie made a convenient target for your body to choose. Then, since you haven't brought her to overload, your body's trying to compensate in the only method it knows; arc with her to try and trigger her own.

"The only other option would be that she's tried to mark you as a potential mate, but that's impossible since, as you've already said, she's human. Spark bond mates require sparks, and she doesn't have one."

"Well that's good."

"So, would you like me to help you with your current problem?" the silver mech asked to get back to the topic. He filed the revelation of Ellie and 'Bee's arcs under his 'random facts to be dismissed as irrelevant' file.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Duh! Be your surrogate."

"Won't Prowl be upset?"

"Kid, you've been spending too much time with the humans.

"One, our species doesn't practice monogamy, two, I was a social observer on Cybertron, which means I'm a very experienced lover and three, everyone knows how old you are, so he already knows that you'd be going through it sooner or later, so I'd be the logical choice to introduce you.

"Really, no one has any objection."

"I'm nervous," Bumblebee admitted.

"That's understandable. Everyone is nervous their first time. The alternative is to just get meaner and meaner until not even Ellie wants anything to do with you."

Bumblebee sighed through his vents before he looked up into the visor of his friend. "What do I have to do?"

"You sure?" Jazz needed to make sure the young mech did not feel pressured into his decision.

"I'm sure I don't want to keep acting this way. It upsets Ellie and I can't stand to see her upset."

"Alright then, let's go into the mating room," he suggested as he grasped the younger Cybertronian's hand.

Following determinedly, Bumblebee stopped and stared at the room he found himself in; like the other rooms, this one had plenty of quartz veins to allow the sunlight in, but strewn all over the floor were various sizes of mattresses wrapped in colorful cloth to act as pillows.

"This'll be more enjoyable if we drop our armor," Jazz instructed as he walked over to a small alcove that served as a closet. He stripped his armor quickly, allowing the young mech to look his fill, and stowed it. The last thing he removed was his helm and visor.

"I never realized how beautiful your optics were," Bumblebee observed honestly.

Jazz laughed at the genuine compliment. "Thank you. It's why I wear my visor; pretty optics are not very intimidating during times of war.

"Now here, let me help you with your armor," he insisted as he approached the larger 'bot. This was for two purposes; first to allow Jazz to see what he had to work with and second, to get the young mech used to another mech in his personal space.

Knowledgeably, Jazz removed the armor a piece at a time, stroking the newly exposed protoform skin to gauge the reaction. Briefly, the elder would inform his student random facts about various parts of his anatomy that he may not have known. Like the fact he'd be able to swivel his microphone out of the way if he ever became unified. Or that he could use that very same microphone to bring pleasure to his partner by vibrating it along sensitive spots.

Finally, Bumblebee stood in front of his friend and teacher in nothing but his pelvic armor.

"You know, you're going to have to remove that too," the silver mech teased.

"Tell me," the scout started, deep in thought, "what happens if a femme that hasn't reached the age of consent marks a mech as her intended mate?"

Jazz sighed through his vents at the single-mindedness of his friend. "Depending on the age of the femme," he answered patiently, "her creator can erase the mark from both sparks if she is young enough and didn't know what she was doing. If she is at a more 'teen' age, as the humans call it, then the mech will be driven to distraction until he can consummate the claim. In those cases, it is usually best for the couple to be separated until they both have reached the age of consent."

Bumblebee nodded his head resolutely, as if he had made a decision. Then, he removed his pelvic armor and allowed the pieces to fall beneath him. "Okay, so now what?"

"Now, we have some fun," was the purred response.

Gently, Jazz approached the young scout and began to rub his claws across his sensitive protoform skin. Paying extra attention to the erogenous spots he had noted earlier.

"It's okay little 'Bee," he encouraged. "You can touch me back. This is the stage where we learn about each other."

Becoming dazed from the excessive stimulation, he hesitantly reached out to touch the smaller mech. He rubbed a digit up along a seam in the other's arm and took the full body shiver as approval. Gaining courage, he found another seam between a chest and abdominal plate and rubbed at it. That elicited a gasp and moan from his partner.

"What did she do to you 'Bee? Tell me all about how she made you overload."

Beyond the ability of speech, Bumblebee sent his memory files of the incident to Jazz. Frustrated when the smaller mech stopped his ministrations to read the files, he brutally pushed him down onto the strewn mattresses and followed him. He caught himself on his forearms to keep from crushing the smaller mech.

"Ooooo! She was a mean tease, wasn't she?" Jazz laughed. "To get that close to actually bringing you over, only to stop and then go back again was just too mean."

Bumblebee nuzzled at the seams of the smaller mech and vibrated his microphone against him.

"Ah! Ooohhhhhh yeah. Right there," Jazz encouraged. He needed to remember to keep enough of his processor so that he could make sure his partner was thoroughly experienced. Who knew the young spark was such a fast learner?

Taking the cue, he moved his microphone along the seams and was surprised when he felt the body beneath him lock up and then relax just before it tensed up and began to move its claws along his body in desperation.

"You brat!" Jazz accused, desperately trying to find purchase along his student's back. He had to get the scout to overload soon. The fact he just did without direct interface told him how out of practice he was. It was definitely time to 'bot nap Prowl for a very long weekend.

Instinctively, Bumblebee released his seeder, the pressure becoming too much to bear. It was almost painful.

"Oh yeah, that's right little 'Bee. Let it out so you can give it to me," Jazz whispered into the scout's audials when he felt the interfacing connector deploy.

"Pick up my legs on either side of your hips," Jazz continued to instruct. "Uh, FRAG but that's good! Now slide down my body until your spike ain't caught between us. Mmmph! Oh, ah! Yes 'Bee! That's right, you're at my 'port. Now push in. Ungh! Yes! Primus! You're long. That's right, ooooohhhhh! Yes! More! All the way little 'Bee. Come on scout! Come on scout! Push in past the docking ring. Argh! Sweet Primus!"

Bumblebee felt his intakes cycling on high to cool down his body as he found himself buried literally to the hilt inside of his friend. The way the body below him was writhing wildly triggered his own changes as he felt his own aft port valve snap open eagerly and the grapples deployed to keep him seated within the tight shaft. Something was approaching, he could feel it. Without understanding why, he began to fight it.

Too fast. Too much, his disjointed thoughts tumbled through his processor. Good. Not right. Good. Not Ellie. Good! NOT ELLIE! His processor seemed to argue with his body.

"Let go 'Bee," Jazz encouraged when he felt the scout begin to fight his own overload. "Primus Spark! Ahh! Let the frag go 'Bee. Let it happen!" He began to rock his pelvis against the scout to increase the friction in a desperate attempt to get the larger 'bot to overload.

Bumblebee began to whine through his vocal processor. Feels good. Wrong. So good! Not Ellie! Good! Betrayal! Need! Ellie! Still, his thoughts tumbled.

"Frag this!" Jazz said in frustration. He traced his claws along his student's back until he came to his aft port. Hesitantly, he traced along the opening and was surprised when he felt something covering it. In desperate curiosity, he pushed against it and felt it give slightly. "Holy Pit!" he exclaimed when it occurred to him; Bumblebee was still a virgin. Even though he was fragging his processors out, and lengthening the enjoyment for them both like a pro, he still had no practical experience.

So close! Bumblebee felt Jazz's digit against his opening, but he didn't enter it, the slagger. He felt the push and arched his back. "More!" he was able to beg.

"Rock 'Bee. Rock your pelvis against mine," Jazz instructed through panting intakes. When the scout complied, that's when he pulled out one final trick. He grabbed hold of the scout's aft port valve cover and brutally tugged.

Desperate for relief, Bumblebee did as told, the whine from his processors growing intense. Then suddenly, the feel of his valve cover being harshly pulled pushed him over the edge. "Ellie!" he heard himself scream.

After what seemed like forever, but his internal chronometer told him was only a couple of minutes, Bumblebee came to. He found himself still inside his friend, his grapples still firmly deployed.

"Jazz?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mmph! I'm fine little 'Bee. But I'll be better when you get off."

"How?"

Jazz chuckled at the situation. "Push in a little more so I can release your docking ring."

Bumblebee complied and felt the pressure release behind his ring. The grapples instantly retracted and he pulled himself out. He rolled off his . . . lover.

"You know, it's bad form among both Cybertronians and humans to call out another's name when you overload," Jazz said gently.

"Oh man!" Bumblebee buried his head under a mattress/pillow.

"So, you got a thing for the boss's daughter?" the saboteur conversationally asked.

"It's not a 'thing,'" the scout vehemently denied from under the mattress/pillow.

"Then what is it?" Jazz asked sincerely.

Bumblebee tossed the pillow in frustration. "I'm in love with her." There. He'd admitted it. Let the lectures begin, he thought.

Jazz got quiet for a moment as he contemplated his student seriously. "Ellie is special," he said thoughtfully.

"So, how do you know it's love?" he asked in honest curiosity.

Bumblebee looked at his bedmate to gauge his sincerity. He seemed to be genuinely curious. "You remember the episode on the ship before we came to Earth? Where I had a cybernetic lock and was out of it for sixteen point seven, eight minutes?"

"Yeah?"

"It was her. Ellie. When she was involved in that accident, she connected with me."

"Yeah, I saw you tell First Aid about it. So, why do you think it's the mating kinda love and not more like a creator kind?"

"Because I would like to think the idea of envisioning my spawn naked and sprawled out before me as I interfaced passionately with them would make me want to purge my tanks instead of make my pelvic armor feel tight," he admitted without pause.

"Pfft! Yeah, I'd say that's not a creator-spawn kinda love," Jazz agreed.

"I know."

"You know nothing can come of this," Jazz counseled seriously. "I mean, she's human, her lifespan is like a blink of our optics. Besides, she's an organic, what do you think these would do if we tried to interface with one?" he asked as he released his own seeder and grasped it behind the seeding dock. The pressure deployed his own grapples in response.

"I know. If anything were to happen between us, our entire relationship would have to be between my holo-image and her. She would never be able to live with that and would try to find a way to fix it."

"She's smart enough that she probably could.

"Anyway, it would still be one sided. Your spark would need to join with hers, and she doesn't have a spark for yours to join with."

Bumblebee didn't say anything in response. His processors had already listed all of those arguments and more. But his spark refused to listen. Besides, after the incident with the debris, he was beginning to suspect that, just like his kind, there was more to her than met the optic.

"So, if we're done," he said instead to change the subject. He rolled onto his front so he could begin to climb to his feet.

"Actually, we're not," Jazz informed.

"What else is there?" Bumblebee asked in confusion.

"I was the catcher, as the humans would say, that last time. You still need to catch your turn."

"What? Why?"

"Well, first of all, being the submissive seems to be your overload trigger. You need to learn what the whole deal feels like. Secondly, I don't know how else to tell you this, but you're still sealed."

Bumblebee looked at him like he was out of his processor. "But, I cleaned the mating lubricant off myself. How is it possible that I'm still sealed?"

"Sometimes," Jazz started wisely, "if your seal gets cracked it will release the first mating fluids, but the actual seal remains in place. That can happen if you dry overload with enough force, like you must've."

"But how? What happens now?"

"I can finish the job now if you'd like to get it out of the way. The good news is that the initial breaking of the seal is the most difficult and painful for the sealed. The second painful, and arguably, the most pleasurable part is when the grapples deploy and puncture the internal mating lubricant reserves."

Bumblebee sighed through his vents as he processed his choices; if he left now, he would have to face the fact that he was still a cracked sealed. If he let Jazz finish, he knew the experience would be pleasurable.

"Might as well get it over with," he decided grimly.

"Now don't go sounding so enthusiastic," Jazz laughed.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Mmmm, just relax and let yourself react," the saboteur murmured as he began to bight and lick at the exposed seams and sensor nodes along the scout's back.

Curious, Jazz skimmed his claws along his pupil's spine and traced the seam along his aft to his port. He was pleased to note the valve was still open, so his body knew it wasn't done, even if his processor didn't.

Slowly, he slid himself up the scout's back and found his spinal port. "I'm going to introduce you to something new," he murmured into the young mech's audial. "I'm going to engage your spinal port and show you how that can make your overload absolutely intense," Jazz said as his chest plates slid apart to reveal his mating connector interface.

"This is the secret," he continued to instruct as he connected them, "to shared enjoyment. It is the gateway between interfacing partners' preferences. Just enjoy." Jazz whispered as he opened his files and began to download all pertinent data, he also started to receive random files from the scout until he gave him the instructions on which data his partner would need. The exchange began to build between them in the form of an overload.

"Mmmmm, that's right little 'Bee," Jazz murmured as he disconnected them. "If you want a quick interlude, you can use the spinal port to hasten the overloads."

"Oh! Jazz?" Bumblebee couldn't hide the confusion in his vocal resonance. "Please!" He was so close, he needed to reach overload.

"That's right 'Bee. I'm going to 'face with you. You feel that along your aft seam?" Jazz teased as he ran the underside of his seeder along the scout's rear. "That's my seeder promising to burrow its way deep inside of your aft port. I'm going to frag you, my young mech. I'm going to frag you until you can neither see straight or walk without limping."

"Stop talking and do it already!" Bumblebee hissed as his vents cycled on high.

"Your wish," Jazz said on a chuckle as he positioned himself at his partner's port, "is my command!" He thrust through the remaining flimsy barrier and seated himself completely inside of the tight shaft.

"Sweet Primus' Spark!" Bumblebee swore as he arched his back, instinctively drawing his partner deeper.

Jazz laughed and sent the electrical impulses through his seeder into the young mech. Within a matter of moments, the scout was plummeting over the cliff of his own overload. Stubbornly, Jazz refused to follow.

Seven minutes later, Bumblebee recovered. He felt the smaller mech still inside of him. His shaft felt stretched deliciously around the thicker girth of his partner.

"Jazz?"

"Hello lover," he greeted.

"Are you going to get out of me?"

"Maybe when I overload."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Turnabout is fair play. The first time I overloaded, you didn't," he teased.

"Um, so what do I do now?"

"Oh! I was hoping you'd ask that," Jazz smiled against the scout's back. "You see, I like to try new things. The internet of these humans is full of new interfacing tricks to try, with some modifications of course."

"What kind of new trick?" Bumblebee asked with trepidation.

"Did you know that, just like humans, if we engage in any sort of rigorous physical activity with our seeders deployed, there is a tugging sensation on it?"

"No. Then again, I haven't had any reason to go running around with my seeder hanging out. Why?"

"That's just part of the fun 'Bee. I was able to fashion my own version of a treadmill out in my berth chambers. What we are going to do is walk over there and get on it, with seeders deployed."

"Uh, don't you need to get out?"

"Ummm, nope. Don't think I'm gonna."

"Then, how are we supposed to walk over there?"

"You are going to walk there, little 'Bee, with me still inside of you. You're a strong enough mech that my little bit of mass isn't going to hinder you much."

Bumblebee sighed through his vents as he gathered his legs under him and slowly stood up. His legs shook slightly until he was able to steady them. Once Jazz had given him the directions to his berth chamber, he resolutely began to walk out of the door with his partner hanging off him like an Earth spider monkey. Walking along the level was not too bad, especially when he found that if he leaned forward slightly, Jazz slid in deeper and he was able to keep his balance better. It wasn't until he had to walk up a flight of stairs that he found himself in some really pleasurable trouble; with every step he took up, Jazz shifted inside of him. After the fifth step, he overloaded the first time. Fortunately, he didn't offline that time, but he still had to stop and regain his senses.

Finally, after twenty steps and three overloads, Bumblebee found himself panting through his cooling vents and whimpering at the top of the staircase. "Please! Jazz, I can't," he begged.

"You're stronger than you know little 'Bee. You can and you will," Jazz ordered. He was nearing his overload as well and knew that it was just a matter of a very short time before even he wouldn't be able to hold it off.

With another whimper, Bumblebee doggedly stumbled his way into the berth chamber. In exhaustion, he collapsed to his knees and overloaded again when the action jarred his partner inside of him. This time, he was rewarded by the feeling of the internal seeding duct forcing its way even deeper inside of him.

"Ja . . . Jazz!"

"Oh yeah! I feel it. There's no turning back now little 'Bee," Jazz informed through a strained vocal processor. "On the treadmill. Start running," he ordered the scout.

Helplessly, Bumblebee obeyed. He climbed to his feet and felt the pull of the saboteur's docking ring against his triggering mechanism as it was allowed to slide down his body. He yelled at the delicious pleasure that coursed through him.

"That's good Bumblebee. You're learning to control your overloads. Now get on it and run."

With a new found energy born from desperation, he complied. He started to run and was soon experiencing the second most powerful overload he had ever felt, after his first at Ellie's hands.

The strength of the overload danced in electrical currents along both mechs' bodies and knocked them both offline. Jazz was the first to recover and disengaged with his student as he continued to recharge. Running a simple diagnostic, he saw that the scout was in a blissful recharge cycle, and hadn't had a full recharge in over two weeks.

He didn't have the spark to wake him, so the silver 'bot lifted the unconscious mech and laid him on his own berth. Briefly, he wondered if the little 'Bee would consider becoming a regular partner, then dismissed the idea when he analyzed the random files the youngster had accidentally sent. Nah, the kid was really hung up on Ellie. He knew the mech would not want to hurt her, even though she was being raised, essentially, as a Cybertronian and would probably not mind.

Walking up another set of stairs, he walked out onto the roof of his dwelling and approached the lounge he had set up there. He needed to let the big medics and Optimus know about what had happened.

"Jazz to Optimus, Ratchet and First Aid."

"We are here Jazz. What is your status?" Optimus answered for them all.

"Wanted to let you know I've addressed Bumblebee's situation. He should be fine now."

"Anything we should know about?" First Aid asked on behalf of the medics.

So, what should he tell them, Jazz briefly considered. "Appears he was suffering from overload funk. A side effect was that he was sharing arcs with Ellie. You might want to make sure everything's alright with her."

"Understood," Ratchet answered back. "Although, I doubt there's anything to worry about. She hasn't experienced any negative side effects when Optimus shared his spark to resuscitate her. Still, Livewire and I will check on it."

"I will see if there is anything she is sending through our bond as well," Optimus added with a degree of concern.

"What's Bumblebee's current status?" First Aid asked.

"He's recharging. According to the diagnostic I ran, he hasn't had a full recharge in over two weeks," Jazz answered quickly. "I'm going to try and talk him into staying another day or two to give him a few lessons."

"What else?" Ratchet asked.

Blast it! Ratchet had been with Jazz long enough to know when he was not revealing something important. "He didn't exchange spark energy at all during our session," he sighed through the link.

Everyone was silent for a moment. They all knew what that meant; his spark had promised itself to someone. Usually, spark silence during interfacing meant the silent mech had begun to bond with a femme. Sometimes, though, it happened because there was a femme coincidentally nearby when the mech overloaded for the first time, which is why femmes were never allowed to unseal a mech. They all knew that was the case, so now it was a matter of getting him to spark share to alleviate the bond confusion.

"Understood," Optimus finally broke the silence. His voice sounded strained to Jazz's audials. No wonder, it was his daughter that was the unwitting recipient of a mech's spark bond.

They ended the link and Jazz leaned back against his lounge, which happened to be a nineteen seventy-nine Oldsmobile. He reflected on the files that Bumblebee had shared in greater detail and came to a decision; he would keep the tiny fact that Ellie was the one who instigated the arc to himself, for the time being. He retrieved the relevant files from his 'random facts to be dismissed as irrelevant' files and established a new file; 'random observations of mechs' behaviors with Ellie.' That file he would flag as sharing with the medics . . . IF the need were to ever arise. Of course it wouldn't be needed, after all, she was still just a plain human.

**A/N2:**_ Sorry about this, but my mind was really in the gutter. Please don't hate me too bad! :D Tracy_


End file.
